


Family, Friends, and Alcohol

by xslytherclawx



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Schitt's Creek
Genre: (in the background) - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, Family, Gen, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta Friendship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Stevie is dreading going to her cousin's wedding.
Relationships: Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd/Rosa Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Purimgifts 2020, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	Family, Friends, and Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosca/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cousins, Hotels, and Prada Bags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981786) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx). 



> Chag sameach, Mosca!  
> I hope you enjoy this! This is a sequel to the day one fic, which should be linked above!

Stevie really isn’t a big fan of weddings, and she’s even less of a fan of flying _out of the country_ for a wedding for a relative from the side of the family she doesn’t really talk to.

But her aunt paid for everything, and she _really_ wants her to come, and… maybe a weekend away won’t be the worst thing in the world. (Okay, so maybe she asked her cousin if she’s having an open bar. She is.)

So she goes to the wedding anyway. She gets Tiffany a gift from Rose Apothecary (which she may or may not have paid full retail price for), and ends up staying at her aunt’s house. She’d rather stay at the hotel, honestly, but her Aunt Angela and Uncle Jim insist. It’s not like she really wants to _pay_ for a hotel room.

Tiffany is as chipper as Stevie remembers, unfortunately, and it takes all of ten minutes to be sure this is a mistake.

She’s granted a small mercy when Tiffany goes to meet her long-lost (and recently found) half-brother at the hotel bar. Stevie declines Tiffany’s offer to go along; even though the bar will have alcohol, it’ll _also_ have Tiffany.

Stevie stays at her aunt’s house and plays Scrabble. It’s not so bad.

* * *

There’s something naggingly familiar about Claire, Tiffany’s fiancée, but Stevie can’t figure it out. She’s tried to push it to the back of her mind; it’s probably nothing. Maybe they went to college together, or something.

She doesn’t sit up front at the ceremony with Aunt Angela and all of Claire’s family, but when she goes to find a seat, she sees David sitting on the other side of the aisle. They make eye contact and manage to communicate their absolute disbelief at seeing each other here before Stevie starts to sit down in the first open seat she sees.

“You’re not saving this, are you?”

“I am not,” the man says. “I’m Jake – Tiffany’s brother – and this is my friend Rosa.”

“Sup?”

Rosa is actually kind of hot and _cool._ Who wears a leather jacket to a wedding? But she’s actually kind of pulling it off.

They don’t have long to talk – well, Jake seems to talk _a lot_ in the few minutes they _do_ have until the brides come down the aisle. Tiffany comes first, with stepfather, Stevie’s Uncle Jim. Stevie has to admit, she _does_ look beautiful. Not that she thinks the whole marriage thing is for her.

But then – then Claire comes down the aisle, arm-in-arm with none other than Patrick Brewer.

Stevie realises all at once why Claire looks so familiar: she looks like _Patrick._

* * *

David corners her at the reception while she’s talking to Rosa.

“Um, what the hell?”

“Hi,” Stevie says.

“Is this guy bothering you, Stevie?” Rosa asks.

Stevie shakes her head. “No. We’re friends. But David, what the hell are you doing here?”

“What am _I_ doing here? _I_ was _invited.”_

“So was I.”

“By whom?”

“Tiffany. She’s my cousin.”

“I thought your cousins were those –”

“Other side of the family,” Stevie finishes before David can get into more detail on _that_ in front of Rosa.

“Oh. That makes sense, then.”

“And how is Claire related to David? I thought he was an only child.”

“They’re cousins. I think their moms are sisters, or something.”

“I see.”

“I guess this was the family stuff you had to do?”

“It was.”

“Okay, well, I’m glad it wasn’t – the _other_ side of your family, because frankly, I don’t think they’re very good people.” 

“Oh, they’re _terrible_ people, yeah.”

Patrick sidles up to David about thirty seconds too late. He greets David with a kiss and then turns his attention to Stevie. “Stevie! Hi! Claire said you’re Tiffany’s cousin.”

“Oh, god, does this make _us_ related now?” David asks. 

“Let’s try not to think about that,” Stevie says.

* * *

The way not to think about it, as it turns out, is alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. She doesn’t get as drunk as she would at home, mostly because she can’t exactly _walk_ home. But she’s definitely not _sober._

It’s a wedding; very few people _are_ sober. David and Patrick have long run off, giggling, presumably to their hotel room. She saw them leave the hotel ballroom as she was talking to Rosa. She’s still talking to Rosa now, listening to all of her stories about being a cop in New York.

It sounds… really cool, and like nothing Stevie would ever willingly do with her life. 

“I almost moved to New York with my friend David,” she says. Back when his parents were trying to get out of Schitt’s Creek and she was, too. Now it’s not so bad, but… Schitt’s Creek doesn’t have Rosa Diaz.

“New York’s amazing. You should totally visit.”

“I’d love to visit.”

Rosa pulls out a permanent marker and scrawls a number on Stevie’s arm. “That’s my number. Text me.”

“I will,” Stevie promises.

* * *

(image description: digital doodle of Alexis Rose, who while absent from this fic, is surely breaking hearts in Schitt's Creek)


End file.
